Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with a flexible assembly and a limit structure thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the popularity of technology, all sorts of 3C electronic products are provided, and people can select different types of electronic products according to their personal preferences. Moreover, under the current trend pursuing after high resolution and specific lighting and visual effects, large-sized display screen has become a mainstream product providing a larger reading horizon. Although conventional small-sized electronic device has the advantages of smaller volume, lighter weight and better portability, the display screen of the conventional small-sized electronic device is too small and does not meet the requirements of reading. Therefore, it has become a popular phenomenon that a user possesses both a large-sized tablet PC and a small-sized smartphone.
However, the convenience of portability will be jeopardized if the user has to carry several electronic devices at the same time or has to carry a large-sized tablet PC. Moreover, since different electronic devices may have different operating interfaces, batteries or storage devices, more problems in respect of data management and storage would arise.